


Sand Castle

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: Yuta is a struggling foreign student who met with mysterious boy named Lee Taeyong, and has claimed to be his best friend when they still a kid.





	1. Get lost

 

The music blast loudly in his ear. He hardly can hear anything that his friend eyes. He is bored. He really is. Sure he loves party, what is collage mean without a party. But he just don’t feel like it, he feel like he don’t belong to any of this shit. He just got dumped by his girlfriend, and it’s a perfect time for him to sulk in the corner of his room thinking about how his life can’t get any harder than this. It’s hard enough to be a foreigner student in a country he barely knew, struggling to find some cash because he is too proud to ask money from his parent.

“YUTA!!! YOU HEARD ME?!?!?!?”

“UH, WHAT IS IT?” he scream back. They really need to shut the sound system off.

“YOU REALLY SHOULD GET LAID!!”

“WHAT, JHONNY?? I JUST BROKE UP, I AM NOT READY YET, HELL I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!!”

“SHE JUST DUMP YOU ASSHOLE, FORGET THAT BITCH, YOU SHOULD FOUND SOMEONE ELSE, PROOVE THAT BITCH THAT YOU WORTH MUCH MORE THEN HER”

“No, it’s not a good idea.”

“WHAT??? I CAN’T HEARE YOU” Jhonny scream

“NOTHING!!” He scream back.

“YUTA!! 9 o’clock!!” Jhonny says.

“Where?”

“Eyy, you said you are not interested, what happened to you?”

“Shut up, I am leaving.” He sart walking away from the obnoxious boy.

“Hey, look!!” Jhonny grab his wrist and point his chin to a girl who sat by herself on the couch across off them.

“Ooh, she is nice.”

“Go get her!! Or should I be your wing man??!?” Jhonny ask wiggling his eyebrow.

“Nope, no need, I will get her by myself”

“Wohohooho. Who are you? Where is sulking yuta from 5 minutes ago? Where is him? What are you doing with him?” Jhonny mock him.

“Stop it, I’ll go.” Yuta says ignoring his best friend.

“Yess!! Good luck babe!!” Jhonny cheers while acting cutely.

“Stop it Jhonny, you make me wanna puke, and I am not drunk enough yet” Yuta says, wrinkling his nose.

“I don’t care. Good luck babe, and make sure you are getting laid tonight~~~”

Ignoring his friend cat calls, he start walking approaching the girl. He admit it that she has a cute feature. A beautiful cat like eyes, and a plum lips with a cute button nose. She has an orange colour hair that so contras with her cold persona. Jhonny is right, Yuta should not spent his night sulking, thinking about his break up, he should forget about it, and now is the perfect time.

“You should not play with your empty cup if you are not gonna get a drink at all” Yuta says giving his perfect smile as Jhonny said. Feeling a sudden presence beside her, she start smiling while still playing with the empty cup.

“I know. I am not a drinker actually, I just here for giving my friend company.”

“Oh so do I, but he leave me alone as he got himself a jackpot tonight” Yuta lied smoothly. “And it looks like I am hitting jackpot as well, don’t you think?” Yuta grin at her.

“What? Stop it! It’s so cheesy.” She laugh.

“I can’t help it, I am not lying tough, I think I got a jackpot!” Yuta smile at her.

“Stop It, really..” She says, still laughing.

“I am Yuta by the way, what is the name of this gorgeous lady whom i am looking at right now?” Yuta grin while giving his hand.

“I am Seulgi, I am a friend of the one who held this party, that’s why I am here.” She smiles back.

“So you are saying that you are not much of a drinker, so what are you doing for having fun in here except for being a kind friend who give her friend company”

“Nothing much, just enjoying the view while making sure my friend don’t got himself killed by tonight.” She shrug. “I don’t have to do anything tought, as you are coming here by your selves to hit on me, am I right?” She smile winningly.

“Yeah, you got your point there. Who can resist the urge to get to know an attractive woman like you. Don’t blame me for that” he grin at her. Too daze in the moment, they don’t realize that someone is approaching them, and to emphasize, that person is very drunk and just jumping to precisely sit in between of both of them.

“Seu—giii—ah.” The man blabbered while laying on the couch.

“Tae, are you okay??” Seulgi ask worried. The man face is flushed pink, obviously had too much drink. He has a sharp feature a nice cheek bone. Yuta should feel jealous with the man closeness with Seulgi to be honest, but instead of being jealous of that get himself thinking how gorgeous the boy is, and how he can’t defeat him for getting Seulgi attention. While he in deep thinking about the boy, he doesn’t realize that Seulgi preparing herself to leave.

“Yuta?? Are you hear me?” She asked.

“Oh, what is it again?” he really should have his ear check because he can’t hear properly for a lot of time tonight. He blamed the sound system for that.

“I have to go, I have something important to do. Can you give him company please? He is so dumb when he is drunk, I don’t want to leave him alone, but I really need to go right now.” She plead.

“Oh okay.” Still too daze with the situation where Seulgi is holding his wrist.

“Ah! Give me your phone.”

“What?” “Just give me your phone.” She ask. Without any question, Yuta give his phone immediately.

“Here, I already saved my number on your phone, if anything happen, just give me a call, I have to go now, nice to meet you Yuta.” She smile while begin walking to the entrance. “And oh, his name is Taeyong, Lee Taeyong. If something bad happen to him, I’ll blame you for sure.” She says sternly. “I am kidding , good bye Yuta…” She smile brightly.

“Bye..” Yuta answer weakly.

 

\------------

 

Yuta look at the boy who already sprawl on the sofa. He is not sure what deal he put himself on. Sure he just flirted with a very charming girl and get dump by the very same girl. And he is not sure if he failed tough, with the girl gave him her phone number. But she may gave him a fake one? Or not? He should check it out later. But then, what he should do with this lifeless body who now is clinging to him for his dear life.

He is really tempted for leave the boy and go to find Jhonny. But what if Seulgi will really call him asking about the boy. He should put a positive image for Seulgi to like him. And the boy is look so fragile that he doesn’t has a heart to leave him alone. The boy now is hugging Yuta arms and rest his head on Yuta shoulder while pouting cutely like a kitten. And weirdly it makes yuta has a urge to stroke his hair, and it doesn’t normal.

“Uh… Taeyong right.” He said putting aside his internal conflict.

“Mmmmm….” Is all the boys say, still clinging in Yuta arm.

“Hmm, its looks like I really should take care of this guy.” Yuta sigh. “Where the hell is Jhonny by the way.” Yuta says and starts scanning the crowd.

“Its cold.” Taeyong says suddenly release his thight grip on yuta and leaning on the other side of the couch. Looking at the shivering boy beside him, Yuta put his jacket off and then put it on Taeyong petite body.

“I am taking you home, tell me where is your address.”

“Mmm, I don’t---hom---not--.” is all Taeyong manage to say. Sensing that he can’t get e proper answer from the boy anytime soon, he decide to bringing this boys to his apartement. Luckily his apartament is close by so he doesn’t need to drive his car here, but its mean more hardwork for him to bring a very drunk acquaintance who nearly pass out as well. The boy keep talking which is likely a rap song Yuta frequently heard and keep cling to him like a damn koala.

After 15 minutes long walk along and also enduring the boy drunk habit, they finally arrive at Yuta apartement, the room is dark so Jhonny seems not coming home yet. He decide to take the boy to his room afraid that Jhonny will be shock finding some stranger on their couch, so his room is the better choice. Carefully he put the boys too the bed tug him with his blanket, and before he can step out from the room, he feel a hand gripping on his wrist. Surprise by the boy hand, he look at him and found that the boy is staring at him instensly, and he can feel his breath hitch.

“What?” Yuta ask.

“Stay with me---.” Taeyong says quietly.

 

\--------

 

Something about the boy make Yuta feels so calm. The boy’s looks so alluring, he look so dreamy. He look like a prince that yuta often look in shoujo manga. He has a sharp jawline and a soft kissable lips that yuta want to touch. The boy now sprawl on Yuta’s bed, cooconing againts the pillow making him looks so small and fragile, and Yuta has sudden urge to protect the boy.

He know he is being a creep by watching the boy while he was sleeping. It’s already 3 am in the morning, and It’s been more than an hour since the boy ask yuta to stay with him. He can’t sleep, too confused about everything that happen to him in the past 5 hours. He then decided to stand up and make his way to the living room, and make himself comfortable on the tiny couch. Maybe he can calm himself by watching some re run movie on Netflix instead being a creep for watching the boy sleeping soundly on his bed. “


	2. See Me

_“Sakka!!!” Yuta  scream excitedly seeing the soccer ball on under the table accross the bed._

_“What?? Sakka?” The pale boy ask._

_“Sakkaboru!!” He get up from the bed, running accross the room and take the ball in his hands smiling brightly at the boy who is sitting on the bed._

_“Oh soccer ball. You know how to play soccer?” the boy ask animatedly, following the boy who now is playing with the ball, kicking it directly accros the room toward him. They play soccer in the tiny room and end up breaking one of the boy Iron man figurine who sat silently on the table._

_\-------------_

Yuta awake from his dream by the sounds of broken glasses and a sight of the pretty boy who look at him so surprisingly. He should be the one who look surprise though by seeing the chaos in his apartement now. There is now a mess of the floor, it looks like one of Yuta limited collection of one piece figurine that made by glasses must have been broken.

“What are you doing?” He says, voice hoarse by just awake from his sleep.

The boy look just look at him, standing and gaping like a gold fish in front of the TV. It’s a bit cute if Yuta want to admitted, but it’s still early in the morning and its Sunday, a perfect time for not getting up until noon, and Yuta doesn’t want anything to do more than just want to punch someone face right now for waking him from his sleep. Yuta wait for him to answer his question, but despite getting a proper answer, he just remain silent and looking at Yuta like he is the most fascinating thing in the world. Given up from getting a proper answer, Yuta decide to talk again.

“Uhm, stop staring at me. Do you realize that now you just broke one of my rare collection. Do you know how much hardwork that I take to buy this thing?” Yuta says sternly not looking to the boys eyes. Too dangerous. He can become incredibly soft by just seeing the boys eyes. And he should avoid that, he should keep his stance, He should stay mad at him. The boy still remain silent, and its make Yuta going nuts.

“Are you deaf? Answer me.” He regret as soon as he realize what he said. He want to slap himself, he hopes he is not too harsh to the boy. Expecting a harsh comeback from the said boy, he raise his head looking at the boys eyes. But instead receiving a harsh comeback, he see the boys smiling, and look at him unbelievingly.

“Uh----.”

“Yuta..” the boys says softly, still smiling.

“Eh?” Yuta is confuse know, not knowing how the boys know his name.

“You are Yuta right? Nakamoto Yuta.” The boy now is sitting in the empty spot beside him.

“Uh yeah, how do you know me?” He ask confused. He doesn’t remember about meeting the boy before this. Oh yeah, he introduce himself to Seulgi last night, may be this boy has learn his name from his conversation with Seulgi.  But he is sure that he is never mentioning his surname to her.

“You don’t remember me? I am Taeyong, we used to play in my back yard when we kids.” Taeyong says, holding Yuta arm.

“Uh? I think you mistaken me for someone else.” He says bashfully.” I just live in korea from last year. I had spent my childhood in Osaka since I was born. So I am sure it’s the first time we met.” He says softly looking his arm that still holding by Taeyong soft touch. Realizing Yuta’s gaze toward his arm, Taeyong took his hand. Looking so flush. _Cute._

“Are you sure?” Taeyong says looking back at Yuta, but looking down immediately because of Yuta soft stare.

“Yeah, may be its another Nakamoto Yuta, there are more than one thousand people who has the same surname, and I am sure there are plenty of people who has the same name as me.” Yuta laugh softly trying to light up the awkward situation.

“I saw your family picture in your room though, I am sure it’s you who I am talking about.” Taeyong whisper softly, but still can be heard by Yuta.

“You saw my family picture?” Yuta ask, startling the boy who still in deep thinking.

“Uh? I am sorry for interrupting your privacy.” He look at the broken glasses on the floor. ”And I am so sorry for breaking your figurine.” 

“Uh it’s okay, you have the right to do so, seeing from your condition for waking up in the strange place. I am sure I will do the same, just for protecting myself. Who knows may be I am waking up next to serial killer, who kidnaping me for whatever unimagined reason that I can’t think of.” 

“I am sorry--.”

“It’s okay, although may be despite for breaking up one of the potential killer favourite figurine, I will decide to kick his ass first. “ He jokes trying to make the mood feel lighter.

“I am so sorry—.“ The boy keep apologized.

Sensing he just making the mood feel heavier he decide to change the topic.

“Uhh, so because you already knowing my name, I will just skip our introduction.  So I will just tell you  that we just met last night in Jongin’s party, I just brought you here, because you are drunk and Seulgi ask me to.”

“You knew Seulgi?”

“Yeah, we just met last night at the party _.” And we are happily flirting with each other until you came in, and he got called from someone who I didn’t even care, and she ditch me with you._ ”nice to meet you.” Yuta says, still pretty disappointed by just thinking about last night.

“Oh.” That’s all Taeyong can say. Still too overwhelming by Yuta presence.

“It’s okay, I am not mad at you for ruining my night. It’s okay, really-----.” He assure the boy.

“I am okay.” Taeyong says unsure.” May be I should go, and I am so sorry for troubling you” Taeyong get up and ready to leave. But before he take a step away from the couch he feel a hand stopping him.

“Uhh, you should have a breakfast first before you go.” Yuta says unsure why he is stopping the boy from leaving.

“I could make you breakfast.” Yuta says standing up, assisting the boy to the kitchen, still holding on Taeyong wrist. He urge the boy sitting on the dining chair that connecting to the kitchen.

“You don’t need to” Taeyong says, fiddling with his finger under the table.

“Its okay, you still not looking well from too much drinking last night. Here is some water and aspirin to make you feel better” Yuta says, handling a cup of water and one tablet of aspirin to Taeyong hand. The boy look so hesistant that Yuta decide to take the Taeyong hands and putting the aspirin on his hand.

“Drink this, you will feel better.” Yuta says and walking to the fridge behind him, trying to find some ingredient to make a decent breakfast for Taeyong. He doesn’t know why he do this, he is not the type who take care of people around him, and on the top of that a stranger that he just met. But with Taeyong, he just feel that he has to take care of him. He can let him leave his place with not being taken care of. He knew he is being weird, but he just can’t help it.

“Uhmm, I think I will just make a fried bacon and egg.” He mumbling to himself.

“Do you need a help?” Taeyong ask from behind.

“Nope, I can do this myself. I may be not a great cooked, but I can make a decent meal for you.” Yuta says placing the ingredient on top the small kitchen counter.

“Okay.” Taeyong says politely, sitting and watching Yuta silently. _How cute._

After taking awhile and some failed attempt and getting the food burn, finally he finished. With a deep sigh he place the sandwich that filled with cheese, pickles and slightly burn fried egg and bacon.  Taeyong look at it with a soft smile in his face not knowing how everything that he do just making Yuta feel more nervous than he already is.

“Do not expect too much, it’s may be not as tasty as you think about.” Yuta says in matter of fact. He doesn’t know why he feel so conscious with Taeyong presence. He just feel like everything that shown and told by Taeyong is important for him to be aware of. He just feel need to impressed the boy, doesn’t even understand why he need to do it.

“Thank you.” Taeyong says softly, looking at his food and start digging. Yuta just looking at him, waiting for Taeyong’s comment.” It slightly burn, but it still good.” Taeyong smile, beaming at Yuta direction. It make Yuta feel warm.

“Sure, keep commenting anything you want. You should be thankful to me for being generous man, and still making you a breakfast despite getting my one of my precious thing get broken.” He tease.

“I am so sorry for that, I just so surprise for seeing----.“ Taeyong stop his sentence and look down on his food.”I am sorry for that, I will clean it up.” He says getting from his seat.

“It’s okay, finish up your breakfast first, then you can begin to clean it up.” Yuta says and took a seat across Taeyong and starts eating silently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing a fic. I am so sorry if there are so many grammar mistake and poor choice of words. English is not my first language. 
> 
> and to the world, hail yutae ship!!


End file.
